Of Guilt and Sorrow
by irishgirl9
Summary: spoilers for 4.14. After harsh words have been said, the once strong bond between Sam and Dean is close to the breaking point. When things take a turn for the worse will the boys be able to repair what's broken before it's too late. Sick!Sam Worried!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**This story popped into my head after watching the eppie Sex & Violence. I wanted more of a resolution about what the boys said to each other during the big showdown. It takes place a couple of days after the siren is killed.

**Warning: **If you're a fan of Ruby then this is probably not the story for you.

**Disclaimer: **The wonderful Winchesters and anything else you recognize belong to the amazing Eric Kripke. Everything else is just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

Slowly, Sam stood up and walked over the grave. Standing beside his brother, he watched as the bones of one Jeremiah Miller burned til there was nothing left, but a pile of ashes. Sam's body was still sore from his showdown with Dean only a couple of days earlier and after being thrown around the graveyard by an angry ghost, he wanted nothing more than to have a hot shower and a good night's rest. However, they still had a big hole to fill in.

Silently, Sam and Dean refilled the grave. Even though Dean has said things were good between them, Sam knew different. They hardly spoke and Dean had insisted on splitting up when they worked the case of the ghost inhabiting a car dealership. Sam could still hear the hateful words he spewed to Dean during their siren induced fight. He wished that there was something he could say to his brother to make up for his harsh words, but he knew there wasn't. He might not ever be able to make amends with Dean and that realisation crushed his soul.

Sam knew what Dean had said was true. He was keeping secrets. He hadn't like doing it, but Ruby said Dean wouldn't understand. She said that Dean wouldn't care that Sam was saving lives. Sam could understand where Dean was coming from. Look at his family, their parents were killed by a demon. Jessica, the woman that he had loved and wanted to marry, was killed by a demon. How could Sam even think about working with a demon? He wondered what his dad would think of him working with Ruby. He knew the man wouldn't have been happy. Hell, he'd probably be madder than when he found out Sam wanted to go Stanford.

So with all of that, why was Sam working with Ruby? It certainly wasn't because he loved her. Because he didn't. And it certainly wasn't because of the fact that, in a moment of loneliness, he had slept with her. It came down to Lilith. Ruby saved Sam when he was at his lowest and she offered to help Sam kill Lilith. He knew that wouldn't bring his brother back, but he hoped that it would take away some of the painful ache that settled in his soul when his brother died. Of course, at the time, he didn't realize how much teaming up with Ruby would cost him. Giving a sideways glance to Dean, Sam couldn't help, but wonder if one day soon he would lose his brother for good. This time not to death, but to lies and deceit.

oooooOOOOooooo

After wiping his dirty hands against his jeans, Dean grabbed his shovel and headed towards the parking lot. He didn't even bother to make sure his brother was following him. Stopping at the Impala, he opened the trunk to stow his shovel and waited for Sam to to do the same before he shut it.

Glancing at his brother, Dean frowned when he noticed the thin line of blood trickling down Sam's neck. The cut on his neck must have opened up again when the ghost tossed Sam around like a beanbag. "You're bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your neck is bleeding."

Bringing a dirt and grime cover hand up to his neck, Sam felt the cut. Sure enough, when he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it. Once inside the impala, Sam grabbed some napkins out of the glove-box and pressed them against his neck. They would have to do until he got back to the motel and could wash up.

Normally, Dean would have been all over his brother, making sure he wasn't seriously injured, but right now he wasn't in the mood to be the caring big brother. Ever since he found out how Sam really felt about him, Dean had felt a shift in their relationship. His Sammy was gone to only to be replaced by a Sam he didn't know.

oooooOOOOooooo

Frowning, Sam noticed that he had three missed phone calls from Ruby. No doubt she had left a rambling message. He had been avoiding her for several days, not sure how to deal with the demon. She had called him after the run in with the siren demanding to know why he had called and hung up on her. After everything that happened, Sam figured it was best if he cut all contact with Ruby for a while. That didn't sit well with her when he mentioned it. But if Sam wanted to repair his relationship with Dean, which he did, then he knew he had to steer clear of Ruby.

Tossing his cellphone into his duffel bag, Sam sat down at the little table in the kitchenette to wait for Dean to finish up in the bathroom. He was so tired, he felt like he could pass out, but there was no way he was getting in bed with out a shower. His body felt like it was covered in dirt. There was no way was he gonna sleep like that.

Dean exited the bathroom, a trail of steam wafting after him. Pulling down the sheets, he climbed into bed and rolled on his side facing away from Sam.

"I hope you left me some hot water," said Sam. He felt a knot form in his stomach when Dean didn't reply. Ever since they left the graveyard, Dean hadn't said one word to him and apparently the silent treatment was going to continue.

After a nice hot shower, Sam felt more relaxed. Wiping the steam off the mirror with his hand, he checked the cut on his neck. Sam was a little dismayed to see how read and puffy it looked, but he chalked it up the hot shower. He knew he should put some neosporin on it before he went to bed, but the first aid kit was in the Impala and he was too tired to go outside and retrieve it. Quickly, he got dressed in his pajamas and after brushing his teeth, he exited the bathroom.

After glancing at his brother, who was already asleep, Sam crawled into bed and waited for sleep to claim. With the way he felt, you'd think it would be easy for him to fall asleep. However, like the past couple nights, Sam lay awake with the harsh words he said to Dean running through his head. He wished he could chalk it up to being under the siren's spell, but he knew that wasn't the case. Sure the spell amped up his feelings and it was the spell that made Dean cut his throat, but Sam had meant what he said. It didn't come out right, but he deep down inside he knew he meant it. Not the way Dean perceived it though.

When his dad died, Sam hurt, but he was able to move forward knowing his dad wouldn't want him to mope around forever. Sure there was a hole in his heart, just like the holes he carried around for his mom and Jess. When Dean died, Sam felt like his heart had been ripped out. It was a pain unlike any he had ever known. Sam was barely existing. He had taken to living recklessly as he no longer cared whether he lived or died. Then Ruby appeared to help him pick up the pieces of his shattered life and carry on. He found a reason to go on. The only thing he could think of was killing as many demons as he could until he could get to Lilith. The best part was that he could save lives while doing it. He couldn't save Dean, but he was able to save others. Husbands, wives, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters. The people he saved were someone's family, someone's reason for living. Then a miracle happened. He got Dean back. Ruby had said it wasn't possible. It took all of her strength to be able to crawl out of hell. She said that there was just no way that someone as new to hell as Dean would be able to escape. At least not for several hundred years. But he did. He may have had help from angels, but he was out. He was alive and Sam was damn well going to make sure it stayed that way. So was Sam a better hunter? Yes, because he could use his mind to banish demons without killing innocent people. Dean couldn't. He could try to capture a demon in a devil's trap and exorcise with a Latin ritual. There was a chance though that the demon could get the upper hand and Dean could be hurt or worse, killed. Sam wasn't going to let that happen. Dean could track down the colt and use that on demons. However, the guilt of killing innocent people would eventually swallow him alive. Sam wasn't going to let that happen. So the only thing left to do was for Sam to use his powers. Resisting the urge to scratch his itchy neck, Sam fell into an uneasy sleep.

_More to Come_

**A/N:** I don't really think that Sam is a better hunter than Dean. I think that each brother has his strengths and weaknesses. I was just trying to get into to Sam's mindset for this story and to figure out a reason for why Sam said what he said to Dean during the showdown.

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was still sleeping when Dean emerged from the bathroom after brushing his teeth. Somewhere there was a cup of coffee with Dean's name on it and he intended to find it. He was surprised that Sam had been able to sleep with all the noise he had made that morning. Not that he was purposefully trying to wake Sam up ffor anything. Just because Dean didn't sleep well, it didn't mean Sam shouldn't, right? Dean's thoughts kept him awake most of the night. Sam's hurtful words running through his mind. After everything Dean did for his little brother over the years, he couldn't believe Sam could have such a low opinion of him. That's what hurt the most. Not the physical blows to his body, but the emotional blows to his psyche.

Somehow, Sam ended up kicking off his covers. He used to do it all the time when he was little and would wake up freezing. Then he'd want to climb into Dean's or John's bed to get warm. Dean hated when Sam would rub his cold feet against Dean's warm legs so he had taken to slipping out of bed early to make sure Sam was covered, all nice and snug in his bed. Old habits die hard and Dean pulled the covers up over Sam's body. He frowned when he notice how red and puffy the cut on Sam's neck looked. It had been healing nicely, but now it looked like it might be infected. Oh well, Sam can take care of it when he gets up, thought Dean.

After stopping at Dunkin Donuts, for coffee and breakfast sandwiches, Dean drove around for a while, not quite ready to got back to the motel room to face Sam. His whole life, Dean had looked out for his brother. Even before John had told him to take Sam out of the burning house, Dean felt like Sam was his responsibility. When Sam was brought home from the hospital, Dean had gone through a mild case of jealousy. The new baby required a lot of attention and Dean had felt that the baby was trying to steal his mom away. After several days, Mary had sat her oldest down and explained what an important job being a big brother was. Sammy was just a little guy and he needed someone to look out for him. Her words made Dean feel important. He had decided then and there that he would always take care of Sam.

Haven't I done that? thought Dean. Haven't I taken good care of Sam? How could he throw that all back in my face? Dean wished like hell, he could say it was the siren's spell. When the yellow eyed demon had possessed John, he tried to break Dean's body and spirit. Harsh words, which spewed force from the mouth of someone Dean loved so much, had been meant to break him. However, Dean knew that wasn't really his dad talking. It was the demon trying to break him. It was that thought that helped get Dean through those agonizing months following his father's death. That wouldn't work this time. The siren might have pushed Sam towards fighting with Dean, but the creature didn't make Sam say those harsh words. Those were things that Sam had been think all along. Dean knew that because he knew he had meant what he said to Sam.

Dean prided himself on two things in his life. One was the Impala and the other was his skills as a hunter. Dean was a damn good hunter, but apparently Sam thought he was better. Why Sam? Why? Is it because I'm not okay with you using your powers? Or is because I don't want to team up with a demon? What have those bastards ever done for us besides take away the people we love the most. If Dad could see you now, he'd be furious and I wouldn't blame him, thought Dean. How can you think it's okay to run around with Ruby?

Ruby. Dean didn't trust her one bit. A part of him felt he should be grateful that she was there to stop Sam from getting himself killed while Dean was in hell, but there was just something about her that he didn't trust. There was more to her than meets the eye. And Dean certainly wasn't buying into this good girl act she seemed to have going on. Before Dean and Sam had their second encounter with vampires, he never would have thought that there could be supernatural creatures that could be good. But Lenore proved him wrong. However, there was a big difference between Lenore and Ruby. Lenore was a woman who probably didn't ask to be turned into a vampire. She didn't ask for that life and she gave up killing humans for blood as a way of survival. But Ruby, she was already a witch to begin with and she sold her soul to a demon. Dean was pretty sure her motives weren't altruistic like his had been. Plus, she turned on her own kind and expected a pat on the back for it. Oh please, that's something that all demons are capable of. They might swear allegiance to one another, but given the opportunity, they'd kill one another if they thought they could get ahead.

After a while, Dean decided to head back to the motel. He wanted to check out before they were charged for another night. There was no hunt in sight for them, but he just wanted to be one the road. It would be harder for Ruby to track them down if they were on the move.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was dismayed to find Sam still asleep when he returned the room. Sam never slept this long before, but he wasn't using demonically linked powers before. Maybe they tire him out. But then Sam brought it on himself. "Sam, get up. We got to get a move on it."

Sam gave a small groan, but made no move to get up.

"Sam, come on, get up." Dean pulled the covers off of Sam just like John did when Dean was a kid and didn't want to get up for school.

Squinting against the harshness of the light, Sam reached and pulled the comforter from Dean's grasp. His whole body ached and his neck itched liked crazy. He didn't want to get up. "Let me sleep a little longer."

"Sam, you've slept long enough," said Dean. "I wanna hit the road soon. So get up."

"We don't have a new hunt. Let's just stay here another day."

"Why Sam, you got a hot date lined up?"

Sam could hear the barely controlled anger in Dean's voice and knew he was referring to Ruby. Slowly, he sat up in bed. "I told you, Dean, I haven't talked to her in days and I'm not planning on contacting her anytime soon. I'm just a little tired and think we should stay one more night."

Like I can believe you, thought Dean. "Fine. You can sleep all day if you want. I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Somewhere that's not here." Grabbing his keys, Dead headed out of the room before Sam could reply.

Laying back down, Sam pulled the comforter over his body, trying to ignore the tears that were forming in his eyes. He could hear the throaty roar of the Impala as it drove away from the motel.

oooooOOOOooooo

"I'll have another," said Dean holding up his empty beer bottle. After leaving the motel, he headed to the bar down the street. He figured he could hustle up some pool, maybe see if there was a backroom poker game going on. He was a little low on the cash flow and it would help occupy his time. Luckily for him, at Tim's Pub, the pickings were easy and in just a couple of hours he had made three hundred dollars. That should tide him and Sam over for awhile. The beer was cold and the waitresses were cute and that was all he needed right now. A part of him wanted to head back to the hotel and check on Sam. The kid wasn't looking so hot earlier, but Dean just wasn't in the mood to be around him right now. Maybe, after he'd had a few drinks, he'd be ready to go back.

oooooOOOOooooo

Waking up to darkness, Sam reached over and turned the light on. He couldn't help, but notice that Dean was still gone. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was after nine. Man, I really did sleep all day. Every bone in his body ached as he stood up. Slowly, he made his way into the bathroom to relieve himself, his whole body seemed to protesting the movement. When he was finished, he inspected the cut on his neck. Itching like crazy, it was even redder than it had been the day before and was oozing a little. Sam knew he needed to put neosporin on it, but the first aid kit was in the trunk of the Impala which Dean had taken when he left. Dean couldn't get away from me fast enough, thought Sam. Not that I blame him.

I could call Dean and see if he'll came back, thought Sam. There was a chance his brother wouldn't answer his call and Sam didn't think he could take the rejection. Grabbing a washclothe from the little shelf over the toilet, Sam ran it under cold water. He felt like he was burning up and decided to lie back down on the bed with a cool compress on his forehead and wait for Dean to return. When he had gotten out of bed, the comforter had fallen on the floor and when Sam walked towards the bed, he had closed his eyes for a moment and didn't see the comforter on the floor. Once he stepped on it, the comforter became twisted around his feet and before he knew it, Sam was falling. His head hit the sharp, metal, edge of the luggage rack at the end of his bed. Sam lay on the floor with blood flowing freely from a gash on his forehead.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Sure, I'll have a drink with you, sweetheart," Dean said to the pretty blonde sitting next to him at the bar. He had spent the better part of an hour chatting up the bartender. She wasn't into what Dean had in mind, but she made for some nice conversation. When her shift ended and she left to relieve her babysitter, Dean decided that he should get back to the motel. Before he could get up from his bar-stool, a pretty blonde sat down next to him and asked if he wanted to share a drink. What's it gonna hurt to have one more drink? thought Dean. So instead of leaving, he stayed.

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please take a moment to let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam lay on the floor, the comforter still twisted around his legs. Every time he tried to sit up he was hit with a wave of dizziness and after a couple of tries he gave up. At that moment all Sam wanted was for his big brother to come through the door, but he was pretty sure Dean wasn't going to be back soon. Please, Dean, please come back, prayed Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

"So Dean, do you wanna get out of here?" asked Marla.

Dean had spent a rather enjoyable hour having drinks with the blonde who it turned out was named Marla. She was funny and sweet and just the kind of girl Dean usually went for. So why didn't he feel like taking Marla up on her offer? He was just about to decline her offer when they were interrupted by an extremely irate man.

"Marla Jane Perkins, just what, in the hell, do you think you're doing?" yelled the man.

"What does look like I'm doing, Baxter? I'm having a drink here with this nice gentleman." Marla gestured towrds Dean.

Oh God, thought Dean. Please don't get me involved in their marital problems.

"Yeah, well I think it's great that you leave the kids with a sitter so you can go out and screw around on me!" Baxter was was turning redder by the minute.

"Well, if you didn't work so late, I wouldn't be lonely for some companionship," Marla complained.

"I work hard to provide a good life for us and our kids," countered Baxter.

Not one to get involved in marital squabbles, Dean left a tip for the bartender and slipped out the door while Marla and Baxter were shouting at each other. If he had known Marla was married he wouldn't have even talked to her. There was this tiny niggling feeling in the back of his mind that something wasn't right. Maybe it was that Marla was married, but for some reason that Dean couldn't explain, he knew that wasn't it. That niggling feeling turned into a pit in his stomach the closer he got to the motel. Going back there meant dealing with Sam. Dean didn't feel up to a conversation with Sam who not doubt was probably sitting up waiting for Dean to get back so they could talk. For a split second, Dean thought about going for another drive, but decided he didn't want to burn the gas. Gotta face Sam sometime. The kid was trying, but Dean didn't know if he could ever really get past Sam's cruel words.

oooooOOOOooooo

After locking up the car, Dean headed into the motel room. He wondered if Sam was sitting there with his bitch face on ready to yell at Dean for abandoning him for the day or would he have that hurt puppy look he seemed to have had for the past couple of days. Dean steeled himself and opened the door. No amount of preparing could stop him from being shocked at the sight that greeted him, his brother on the floor, his forehead bleeding.

"Sam!" Dean rushed to his brother's side. What the hell happened? "Sam, can you hear me?"

A small moan came form Sam, but no actual words.

"Sam, please say something," begged Dean.

"De..."

"Yeah, Sam, I'm here." Dean grabbed a t-shirt off his bed and pressed to Sam forehead. Cut looks like it's gonna need stitches. He was alarmed by the heat he could feel radiating off of his brother. Helping him up off the floor, Dean led Sam over to the bed. "Sam, I'm just gonna go get the first aid kit from the trunk. I'll be right back."

Once he had the kit and was back in the motel room, Dean took out the digital thermometer out and gave it to Sam. After the longest minute, it beeped. Dean frowned when he read that the temperature was one hundred and three degrees. Not good, not good at all. Dean thought about filling the bathtub with cool water so Sam could have a cool bath to break his fever, but decided instead that he was going to take Sam to the hospital. The cut on his forehead needed stitches and the cut on his neck looked even worse that it had that morning. Damn it, why did I leave Sam alone for so long? What would have happened if I hadn't come back when I did? Dean couldn't help, but shudder. "Sam, we're going to the hospital."

"No hospital." Sam shook his head and regretted it instantly.

The look of agony on Sam's face caused Dean's fear to ratchet up a notch. "Yes hospital. You have to get checked out."

In less than five minutes, Dean had Sam dressed and in the Impala. The younger Winchester wanted to lie down in the backseat as he felt dizzy, but Dean wanted, no needed, Sam up front where he could keep an eye on him.

"I wanna sleep, Dean."

"You can, Sam. After the doctor checks you out."

Sam's head was killing him and his mind felt a little foggy, but one thing was clear. Dean had come back. "You came back."

"Huh?"

"I was afraid you weren't gonna come back, but you did."

"You're not gonna get rid of me that easy."

"You're staying."

"I'm staying."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Dean knew what Sam was talking about, but he didn't really want get into it right now. However, he wanted to keep Sam talking. Talking meant that Sam was awake and Dean knew that with head wounds it was important to that the injured person stay awake.

"For what I said about you. I wish I could take back what I said."

"But you'd still feel that way," Dean couldn't help, but say.

"Dean, when you were gone, I was messed up."

"I was in hell, Sam."

"And I put you there."

"God, Sam is that what you think?"

"It's what I know."

_Flashback_

"I don't want to do it any more, Ruby."

"You can't stop now."

"Yes, I can."

"Do it for Dean."

"What? This is the last thing he would want me to do."

"He died for you. Face it Sam, if it weren't for you, Dean would be here now so you owe to him to make his death stand for something. You owe it to him to kill Lilith."

_End Flashback_

"That bitch!" growled Dean. "Sam, how could you believe what she said."

"Because it's true. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have made a deal with the crossroads demon. You wouldn't have ended up in hell."

Dean was seething inside. Next time he saw that bitch, she was as good as dead. Or at least exorcised back to hell. Dean wondered what other crap Ruby filled Sam's head with. "Sam, I chose to make that deal. That's all on me."

Dean was beginning to suspect that Ruby had been poisoning Sam's mind since he'd gotten back from hell. She was smart enough not to bad mouth Dean when he was dead knowing it wouldn't go over well with a grieving Sam. So instead she played on his guilt. She made him feel like he was to blame for Dean's death. Now that Dean was back, Ruby needed a new tactic, a way to drive a wedge between the reunited brothers. Suddenly, Sam's words started making sense. Ruby was pushing Sam all along to hone his powers. She needed him to be stronger so he could kill Lilith. Dean didn't want Sam to use his powers. Neither did the angels. Dean had a feeling that what Sam said may have originally come out of Ruby's mouth.

Lost in his thoughts, Dean didn't notice his brother had started to drift off. "Sam, come on man, you got to stay awake."

"So tired, De..."

"I know, but just stay awake for a little while longer. Please." Dean pressed down on the gas pedal as hard as he could overtaken by a need to get Sam to the hospital right this second.

oooooOOOOooooo

Once at the hospital, Sam had been put on a gurney and take behind swinging doors. Dean wanted to go with him, but the doctor wouldn't allow it. So instead he stood at the door staring through the small window until Sam was out of sight. Then he went and sat down to play the dreaded waiting game.

Dean didn't know exactly how long he had been waiting when the doctor finally appeared, but it felt like an eternity. He searched the man's face for any clues about his brother's condition, but the doctor was hard to read.

"Mr. Young?"

"How's Sam?"

"Your brother required ten stitches for the wound on his forehead. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Head wounds tend to bleed a lot, even the ones that aren't very deep. Also, Sam shows no signs of concussion."

"What about the fever?"

"That's what has me concerned. Your brother has developed an infection from the wound in his neck. It looks like it started to heal, but then re-opened. Do you mind telling me how your brother got cut in the first place? I tried asking him and he mumbled something about shaving, but that's no nick from shaving on his neck."

Atta boy, Sam, Dean silently praised. Even in his fevered state, Sam knew not to tell the truth. The doctor would have Sam locked up in the psych ward. "Sam was mugged last week. Bastard cut Sam's neck and stole his wallet."

"Well, the knife was probably dirty and that would explain the dirt I found in the wound."

Dean swore under his breath. He knew exactly where the dirt came from. He picked it up at the graveyard on the hunt Dean insisted on taking. God, I saw the dirt on Sam's neck and I didn't say anything.

"Mr. Young?" The doctor waved his hand in front of Dean's face.

"Huh?" Dean didn't realize he had spaced out.

"I was saying that your brother has been admitted to the hospital. I've started him on a round of antibiotics. Also I'm giving him some fluids as Sam is a little dehydrated. He needs to stay here for at least a couple days."

Okay," replied Dean. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course. He's been settled into a room and I can take you there now. He is asleep, though. I had to give him a mild sedative."

"A sedative? Sam was barely awake when we got here. Why would you need to give him a sedative?"

"Sam became agitated and it was necessary to sedate him."

"Agitated? Why was Sam agitated?"

"He became upset when I had to give him a needle to numb the area around his head wound before I stitched it."

"Next time you come and get me before you sedate my brother." Dean had been hoping to talk to his brother before Sam fell asleep, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

"Mr. Young, your brother became severely agitated and it was compounded by the fever and I decided that sedation was in his best interest. His fever is dropping and I don't think that he'll need to be sedated again. However if it comes to it, I'm going to do what's in the best interest of my patient."

Dean nodded. He didn't want Sam to be sedated, but he did want the doctor to do all that he could for Sam.

After walking Dean to Sam's room, the doctor left to start his rounds with a promise to check in on Sam in a few hours. Dean paused a moment before entering in the room.

The first thing Dean noticed when he saw his brother was how pale he looked. Dean walked over the bed and gently pushed Sam's bangs off his forehead. What's going on kiddo? wondered Dean. Sam never had a problem with needles before. Even when he was five and had to get a tetanus shot after cutting his foot on a piece of glass. Sam didn't cry once. So why would a needle freak him out now?

Grabbing a chair from the corner of the room, Dean placed it next to the bed and sat down. When the nurse came in to check Sam's vitals, Dean informed her that he was not leaving his brother's side so don't even try reminding him about visiting hours. She said as long Dean was quiet, she'd look the other way.

God, how did things get so screwed up between us? wondered Dean. Here we are in the hospital. Why didn't I check Sam's wound? Because I was angry with him. Dean knew it was his anger that was to blame. No matter what Sam said, I shouldn't have ignored him like that. And with what Sam told him earlier, Dean was pretty sure that Sam words were influenced greatly by Ruby. Dean didn't care how long it took, but that bitch was going to pay for messing with his brother. First though he was going to do whatever it took to repair his relationship with Sam. Eventually Dean fell asleep with his hand resting atop Sam's.

oooooOOOOooooo

The next morning Dean woke up feeling sore from sleeping in the uncomfortable chair. Sam was still asleep, which Dean figured was a good thing. As much as he needed to talk to his brother, Sam needed to get well. The conversation they needed to have could wait until Sam was feeling better. Just as Dean stood up to stretch out his sore muscles, the nurse came in the room to check on Sam.

"Good morning. I'm just gonna check Sam's vitals."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go and get some breakfast. That way you can be back before Dr. Connolly comes to check up on Sam."

"No, I wanna be here when Sam wakes up. Besides, I'm not really hungry." Dean's stomach chose that moment to betray him and let out a loud growl.

"Not hungry, huh?" The nurse smiled at Dean. "Look, it's probably gonna be a while before your brother wakes up and you're gonna be no good to Sam if you pass out from hunger. Now, I want you to go down to the cafeteria. Tell them Rosie sent you and they'll fix you up right."

Reluctantly Dean left the room. Rosie was right. He wasn't gonna be any good to Sam if he didn't take care of himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

Walking back to Sam's room, Dean felt much better with a full stomach. He had mentioned Rosie's name and was promptly served with a good breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs, hash browns and crispy bacon. For a hospital, the food was actually pretty good. The good feeling that Dean had disappeared the moment he neared Sam's room. From out in the hallway he could hear a commotion coming from the room and he started running. Damn it! Sam was awake. Dean immediately became upset at the fact that he hadn't been here when his brother woke up.

"No! Stop!" Sam was shouting and waving his hands at the doctor who was trying to administer a sedative to calm his patient down.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Dean.

"I came in to check on your brother and found him trying to rip out his I.V."

"Don't you dare give him a sedative!" growled Dean.

"Your brother needs to calm down before he hurts himself," said Dr. Connolly.

The next words out of Sam's mouth broke Dean's heart.

"Where's Dean? Please get Dean!"

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

The broken sounding pleas from Sam had Dean rushing to his bedside, pushing the doctor out of the way in the process.

"Where's Dean?" cried Sam.

"I'm here, Sam. I'm here," said Dean soothingly.

Sam looked at Dean, but it was like he wasn't seeing him.

Gently, Dean placed his hands one either side of Sam's face. He stared directly into Sam's eyes. "Sammy, I'm here."

Dean's nickname for him seemed to penetrate the fog surrounding Sam. He blinked his eyes a couple of times. "Dean, you're here."

"I'm here." Dean couldn't help, but notice the way Sam's body was shaking. "Sammy, you have to calm down. If you don't, the doctor is going to give you a shot."

"No needles, please."

"Okay, but you have to calm down. Okay, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"Take a deep breath and let it out," soothed Dean.

After a few moments spent listening to the soothing voice of his big brother, Sam's body started to relax. Seeing that his patient had calmed down, Dr. Connolly excused himself and left the room with the nurse following behind.

"Sam, I'm just gonna grab the chair. I'm not going anywhere. I just wanna sit down. Okay?"

"Okay."

Pulling the chair over to the bed, Dean sat down and picked up Sam's hand. "You wanna tell me what that was all about, Sam?"

"I thought you left me."

"Sammy, you can't get rid of me that easy. I'm not going anywhere. I just stepped to get a bit to eat." Dean was definitely going to be having words with Rosie later. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dean sat by Sam's side, holding his hand, as he drifted off to sleep. He was even more puzzled about Sam's sudden fear of needles than he was before. This was twice in less than twenty-four hours that he had become freaked out by needles. With their lifestyle, growing up, getting a shot was a common thing for the Winchesters. Dean hated getting a shot, but it never really bothered Sam. Even when he was a baby and had to get his vaccines. So why was he now upset by needles? That was a question that would have to wait until Sam was better and Dean could bring it up without upsetting him.

Dean decided that once Sam was all better and out of the hospital, they should find some place and hole up for awhile. There were a lot of things they had to discuss. Things they needed to work through. Sam getting sick helped Dean pull his head out of his ass and made him realize that their relationship was worth salvaging. Their brotherly bond was not broken beyond repair. They just needed to find someplace that Ruby didn't know about so that meant Bobby's house was out of the question. Dean thought on it awhile. It would have to be someplace out of the way and not too expensive. Dean knew of a place that fit the bill. Pastor Jim's cabin. Located in northern Michigan, it had belonged to Pastor Jim, who had inherited it from an uncle. The good family friend had let hunters stay there when they were in area and need a place to crash. Dean remembered a couple of summers spent there with his dad and Sammy. John would take on hunts in the area and Sam and Dean would spend their days practicing the backstroke in the lake. Some of Dean's favorite times were spent there. He wondered what had become of the place since Jim died. Bobby would know.

After checking that Sam was still sleeping, Dean quietly slipped out into the hallway, making sure not to stray to far from Sam's room. He wanted to be able to hear Sam if he started to wake up. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. Pulling out his phone, he called Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, Dean. What's up?" asked Bobby. "Everything okay with you and Sam?"

"Not really." Dean launched into an explanation of the events that transpired since he and Sam had last seen Bobby.

"Is Sam okay?" asked Bobby, his voice laced with concern.

"Right now, not really, but he will be," answered Dean, conviction evident in his voice.

"You boys need anything? You want me to come there?"

"Yeah. If you could come that would be great. I need to get our stuff from the motel and I don't want to leave Sam alone."

"I'm there."

"Thanks, Bobby," said Dean. "There's one other thing. Whatever happened to Pastor Jim's cabin? The one in upstate Michigan."

"He left it to me in his will. I haven't been there since before you know," said Bobby, alluding to Jim's untimely death.

"Yeah, I know," said Dean. "Do you think Sam and I could stay there for a while. Just until we figure out what where gonna do about Ruby."

"Sure thing. I'll bring the keys with me. I should warn you though, no one's been up to place in a long while. You'll need to stock up on food and the place is probably more than a little dirty.'

"That's okay." Maybe Sam and I can give it a good cleaning to repay Bobby for all of his help, thought Dean.

After saying goodbye to Bobby, Dean grabbed a cup of coffee from the vending machine across from Sam's room. His phone rang as the coffee was dispensing. Thinking it was probably Bobby, Dean didn't bother checking the number before answering."Bobby?"

"No, it's not Bobby," said the feminine voice.

"Ruby," hissed Dean.

"Where is he?"

"What do you want, Ruby?" It was all Dean could do to keep from telling the demon off. He wasn't going to do that in a hospital.

"Sam," replied Ruby. "I want to talk to Sam. Since he's not answering his phone, I've resorted to calling you."

"Well that's too bad, cause I'm not putting Sam on the phone."

"Don't be a jerk. I have something important to tell Sam."

More lies about me, no doubt, thought Dean. "Well, why don't you take out an ad in the newspaper, cause that's the only way Sam's gonna hear anything you have to say."

"You can't keep him from me!" growled Ruby.

"Watch me." Hanging up the phone before Ruby could answer, Dean had to resist the urge to throw it against the wall. Although it wouldn't matter if he did break the phone. He and Sam would need new phones that Ruby couldn't track. A quick call to Bobby took care of that. Grabbing his coffee, Dean headed back into Sam's room. He was relieved to find his brother still sleeping.

Resuming his seat as Sam's side, Dean made a silent vow to protect his brother from from Ruby. Mom and Dad asked me to take care of you and I swear that I'm gonna keep you safe Sam, no matter what.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading!!! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time that Sam woke up, it went much better because Dean was there as promised.

"Hey, Sammy," said Dean. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a mack truck," replied Sam. "Dean, what happened?"

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"I remember you insisting that we go to the hospital and I can remember being the car talking with you, but the rest is kinda fuzzy."

Dean wondered if his brother was telling the truth. There definitely was more than meets the eye to Sam's sudden fear of needles. The fever may have amped it up a bit, but he was sure the fever didn't cause the sudden fear. Looking at Sam he could see it in his eyes that he wasn't lying about his memory being fuzzy.

"Dean?"

"Apparently, you freaked out last night when the doctor was stitching you up and he tried to give you a shot. He had to give you a sedative. Then, when you woke up alone this morning, you freaked out again." Dean still felt guilty for leaving Sam alone.

Sam sat there for a moment, lost in thought, before he spoke. "I thought you'd left. When I woke up alone I thought you'd left me. Not that I'd blame you if you had."

"Sam, I meant it yesterday when I said I wasn't leaving."

Even though deep down Sam knew Dean wouldn't abandon him, he felt better hearing Dean say it. "So, can I get out of here now?"

"Tomorrow, maybe."

"What? Why not today?"

"Cause you're on I.V. antibiotics to fight an infection that I'm pretty sure you picked up at the cemetery when the spirit was tossing you around," said Dean. "I'm sorry, Sam."

"For what?" Sam was confused.

"For insisting we take the hunt. I should have waited until you were better, until your cut was completely healed."

"Dean, it's not your fault. If we didn't take care of the spirit more people would have been hurt or even worse, killed."

"Still, I..."

"Don't Dean. It's not your fault," said Sam. "So are you sure we can't leave today? I could sign out AMA."

"No way, Sam. Your fever reached a hundred and four yesterday. There's no way you're leaving early."

"Okay." Sam knew better than to argue with Dean when he was this determined. Besides, if he was being truthful, he knew his body needed the rest.

"Bobby's on his way here."

"He is?"

"Yep. He's gonna bring us the key to Pastor Jim's cabin," said Dean. "You remember the place?"

"Yeah, it was in Michigan, right?"

"Yeah. I figured we could hole up there for awhile, til we figured some things out. Plus, it would give you a chance to rest."

You too, thought Sam. He could tell just by looking at him how tired Dean was. Knowing his brother, he probably didn't go back to the motel to get some sleep opting instead to spend the night sitting in the uncomfortable plastic hospital chair.

"Ruby called me today."

"What did she want?"

"To talk to you. Since you haven't been answering your cell phone, she resorted to calling mine."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told that bitch that she wasn't getting anywhere near you."

"Good."

"Good? You're not going to try and defend her."

"No. I think I'm finally seeing things clearly when it comes to Ruby."

"Well, after what you told me last night, I think she's been manipulating you all along. Using your grief against you."

"You don't know the half of it, thought Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam spent most of the day sleeping, his body still worn out from being sick. Dean stuck close by, only leaving to go to the bathroom or grab a snack from the vending machine. When Bobby arrived at the hospital, he took one look at Dean and insisted he got back to the motel to get some sleep. Dean didn't want to leave, but he knew he needed to be well rested for the drive to the cabin. Knowing that Sam was safe with Bobby, Dean left for the motel, not without speaking to a certain nurse first.

oooooOOOOooooo

A hot shower and a good night's sleep did wonders for a person. Dean woke up feeling well rested and ready to get the hell out of that town. Sam was doing much better and the doctor agreed to sign him out of the hospital. After getting Sam's prescription filled, the hunters hit the road.

Sam wound up sleeping most of the way. Even though he was doing much better, his body was still healing and needed the rest so he laid down in the backseat. Dean passed up his favorite tunes in favor of quietly listening to NPR so as not to disturb Sam's slumber. It was a far cry from just a couple of days ago when Dean was too angry with his brother to care about what was best for him.

To look at Dean you wouldn't peg him as a fan of public radio, but _Car Talk_ was one of his favorite programs to listen to. He also enjoyed listening to _a Prairie Home Companion_, especially the segments with Guy Noir.

About half an hour out from the cabin, Sam woke up and Dean pulled over to let him move up to the front seat.

"Man, it's gonna be strange to be at the cabin again," remarked Sam.

"Yeah, it sure is," replied Dean.

"I use to love it when we stayed there."

"Me too."

"The best was when Dad wasn't on a hunt and we were all together"

_Begin Flashback_

"Okay, Sammy, now hold it over the flame. Not too close. You don't want to burn it." John was introducing his youngest to the fun that was toasting marshmallows.

"Like this, Daddy?" Sam smiled up at his father as he held held his stick over the flame.

"Yep, just like that," replied John. "Once it's a nice golden brown pull it away from the flames."

Dean, at nine, was already an expert at toasting marshmallows and therefor did not need any help.

"S'mores are yummy," said Sam as he ate the last piece of his gooey treat. Somehow the youngest Winchester had managed to get chocolate all over his mouth and chin.

John had to fight to reign in his laughter knowing it wouldn't go over well with his baby boy. "Yes, they are. Now, how about we get cleaned up?"

"Dad, just take him out back and hose him off," said Dean, who had managed to stay clean while eating three s'mores.

_End Flashback_

Sometime shortly after dusk, the Impala pulled up in front of Pastor Jim's cabin. It looked just like Sam and Dean remembered. There was the front porch, where John and Jim were often found sitting in the large adirondack chairs watching Sam and Dean chase each other around, that spanned the width of the building. The front door was still painted a bright red to be more visible during a snowstorm, although the paint was chipped in some areas.

"Wow, I wonder when's the last time anyone's been here," said Sam as he stepped out of the car.

"I think Bobby said no one's been here since before Pastor Jim died," replied Dean. "It's still has that rustic charm to it, doesn't it?"

The cabin, which had been in the Murphy family for years, was originally used as a hunting cabin by Jim's great grandfather when he went deer hunting. Then it became a family retreat when Jim was growing up. Being a pastor had kept him rather busy and since he couldn't make it up the cabin that often, he started letting hunters using when they were in the area. It gave them a free place to stay and that way the cabin didn't go to waste.

Grabbing the duffel bags out of the trunk Dean followed Sam, who was carrying his trusty laptop, into the cabin.

When you first walked into the cabin you were in the great room which consisted of a small kitchen area complete with a sink, stove and refrigerator. There was also a dining area with a table and chairs, where Sam had spent a lot of time coloring while his dad researched a hunt and Dean practised his poker skills. Next to the dining area was the sitting area which was where the fireplace was. There was a sofa and two chairs there. There was an late model television that had rabbit ears on top. Behind the great room were two bedrooms. One contained a king sized bed and a dresser, the other, a set of bunk beds, plus a twin bed and a dresser. One of the best features of the cabin was that it had an indoor bathroom which had been added on during the seventies. No more rushing out to the outhouse in the middle of the night.

"Look, Sam, it's your old pal, Rusty," said Dean as he pointed to a rather large moose head that hung over the fireplace.

When Sam was little, he was scared of the moose head. Maybe it was the giant antlers that cast scary shadows on the walls or that fact that Dean had told him that it came to life at night. Either way, Sam had decided that if he named the moose head that it would be less scary so he called it Rusty.

After putting their things away, Dean headed out back to fire up the generator while Sam stripped the sheets off the beds. There was a twenty-four hour wash and fold in town and the sheets and blankets needed a good washing before they were slept on. Plus, the boys had accumulated a decent amount of dirty laundry. Dean had wanted Sam to stay at the cabin to rest, but the place was still pretty cold as the generator needed time to warm up due to lack of use. And after sleeping most of the day, Sam wasn't tired. So he accompanied Dean to the laundromat.

The next morning, Dean headed back into town to stock up on supplies. Letting Sam sleep in, he left a note on the nightstand and headed out. Not sure how long they were going to stay at the cabin, Dean got enough food and other supplies to last them a several weeks. If they ran out of anything important, he would make another trip into town, but he planned on him and Sam keeping a low profile.

oooooOOOOooooo

After waking up to find Dean's note, Sam decided to do a little cleaning. He wanted the cabin to look and smell a little nicer by the time Dean got back. While there was snow on the ground from a recent storm, the sky was clear, so Sam swept off the front porch and carried out the area rugs. They had smelled musty so Sam draped them over the porch railing to air out. Then he went back inside to clean out the fireplace and open the floo. Hopefully, Dean would bring back some firewood and they could light a fire. It would help with the chill from the drafty windows. After wiping out the refrigerator, which had thankfully been empty inside, Sam felt bushed.

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Sam headed outside and sat down in one of the adirondack chairs. It was so beautiful outside with the trees all covered in snow. The air was crisp and clean and Sam took a deep breath. He and Dean couldn't get anymore secluded than this. There were no neighbors close by. Which may or may not have been a good thing because there would be no one to hear Sam scream. He had a feeling he was going to be screaming when Dean got through with him. Screaming in pain that is. His brother was going to want to talk and Sam knew Dean would have a lot of questions for him. Mainly, why did Sam freak out over getting a shot at the hospital, which Sam now vividly remembered. In his fevered state, when the doctor approached him with a needle, Sam had a flashback to the last time he had seen a needle. That's when he started freaking out and the doctor had to sedate him. His brother was going to want to know why Sam was upset by needles. When Dean learned the truth Sam was sure he would be good as dead. He was certain Dean would kill him when he found out that the last time Sam had been near a needle, Ruby had been using it to inject her blood into him.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean returned to the cabin to find Sam sitting on the front porch with what looked like a cup of coffee in his hand. No gloves or hat in this weather? At least he wore his coat, thought Dean.

"Hey, Dean." Standing up, Sam put his mug on the arm of the chair and headed towards the Impala. "Let me help you bring the stuff in."

"Sammy, you haven't been outside too long, have you," asked Dean, concern evident in his voice.

"No, I just needed some fresh air after cleaning up in the cabin."

"Cleaning? Sam, you're supposed to resting,' said Dean. "And where are your gloves?"

"Relax, Dean. I didn't do anything strenuous. I just wanted to make sure the fridge was clean and the fire place ready. Did you get some firewood?"

"Yep." Dean also got graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate as a surprise.

With Sam's help the car was unloaded in a couple of minutes. Dean had gotten enough fresh food to last them a week and then there was soup and frozen food for after that. He also picked up a microwave as the cabin did not have one. After everything was put away, the brothers sat down to a lunch consisting of roast beef sandwiches and chicken noodle soup.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Do you want another sandwich?" asked Sam as he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"No, I'm stuffed," replied Dean. "How are you feeling? Does your head still hurt?"

"No, it's fine. My neck was a little itchy earlier, but I put some of that ointment the doctor gave me on it and it stopped itching."

"Good." Dean was glad that Sam was feeling better because he wanted to have a talk with his brother about recent events, but was going to wait if Sam wasn't feeling good. "Sam, we need to have a talk."

"I know." It looked like the conversation Sam was dreading was about to happen now. Better to get it over with, he reasoned.

"Sam, back at the hospital, you freaked when the doctor tried to give you a shot. Now, why is that?"

"I don't like needles."

"Since when? They've never bothered you before."

"Since a few months ago."

"What happened a few months ago?"

Sam hesitated. He didn't want to tell his brother the truth because he knew Dean would be furious, but there had been too many lies between them lately and Sam didn't want that to continue. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Ruby injected me with her blood."

"WHAT?!" yelled Dean, his face suddenly turning a bright shade of red.

Sam didn't remember the last time he had seen his brother this angry. "Dean, let me explain..."

"How could you, Sam? How could you let that bitch put her blood in you?. How could you be that f***king stupid?" Dean angrily shoved his chair away from the table. Getting up, he started pacing the room, muttering under his breath about stupid little brothers.

"Dean, please, stop for a second and let me explain," pleaded Sam.

"What's to explain?" huffed Dean. "You let a demon put blood into you. After everything that yellow eyes did to you, did to our family, how could you let a demon put blood into you?"

"I didn't know at the time that she had done it."

"What do you mean you didn't know? How could you not know?"

"Dean, please sit down and I'll explain everything."

Dean sat down at the table, across from Sam. "Explain away, Sam."

"I know, I told you what happened to me after you died, about how Ruby pulled me back from the edge. Well, there's more to it."

"Keep talking."

"Ruby was helping me to use my powers, but it was hard. Each time I used them, I felt like crap afterwards. I almost always had a nosebleed afterwards and a migraine would set in. Ruby kept telling me they would go away if I kept at it, but they didn't. The headaches got more intense and my nose would sometimes start randomly bleeding even when I wasn't using my powers."

Dean softly swore when he heard this. He might not have been happy that Sam was using his powers, but he didn't want his brother to be in pain.

"It got so bad that I told Ruby I was done. I wasn't going to do it anymore."

"I bet she wasn't happy about that."

"No, she wasn't. She pleaded with me to change my mind, but I was standing firm. That is until she found a guy, who had three young kids, who was possessed by a pretty nasty demon and was terrorizing his family. I knew I had to stop him. I did, but it took a lot out of me. I passed out for about three hours. When I woke up, I swore to Ruby that was it for me. I'd do exorcisms the old fashioned way and that was it. Ruby begged me to reconsider. She said that I could get hurt, but I was adamant about it."

"So what happened?" asked Dean. "Cause you were certainly using your powers when I caught you and Ruby. I even heard you mention that your head didn't hurt."

"Connor Andrews."

"Who's he?"

"He was this sixteen year old boy who started acting strange one day and in a short amount of time he became out of control. I knew it was because he was possessed. I got him tied up and a had painted a devil's trap in the living room, but he was strong enough to crack the ceiling. Ruby had given me her knife, but I couldn't bring myself to use it. Connor's older sister had died from a brain tumor two years earlier and I couldn't let his parents lose the only child they had left. I had to make a split second decision when the demon held a knife to Connor's wrist and was about to slit it. I was expecting to feel wiped out afterwards, but I didn't. I was so caught up in the hugs and thank yous coming from Mrs. Andrews that I didn't realize until later that there was no nosebleed and no migraine. I didn't understand it. I mean, why wasn't I lying on the bed in agony? Ruby told me not to question it. She said I should just be happy that I wasn't in pain. That's when I knew something was off. I demanded answers."

"What'd she say?"

"She told me that when I had passed out that time for three hours, she had injected her blood right into one of my veins. I was furious. That's the second time that I was given demon blood and had no say in it."

"If you were so furious, why would you let her inject you again? Cause I'm guessing it happened more than once."

"I couldn't save you, Dean. I couldn't save you from going to hell, but I could save others. It's what kept me going when I wanted to pack it in. Those times I wanted to give it all up, I would picture Mrs. Andrews' face. How many demons roam the earth? How many innocent people like Connor Andrews die because of them? I was good for awhile, but then it was like Ruby's blood started to wear off. The headaches and nosebleeds weren't as bad as before and I realized with a lot of practice that they were getting better, but it was slow going. Ruby said my powers would get stronger with another injection of her blood. I didn't really want to, but I agreed because I wanted to be able to save people. Then when you came back, I told Ruby I was done with it. I was done with the injections. I knew if you found out you'd be pissed. I know how you feel about my powers. I could only guess how furious you'd be if you knew about the blood."

"So it was just the two times you got injected with her blood?"

Sam was tempted to lie, but couldn't bring himself to do that. Instead he turned his gaze away from Dean and stared at the moose head over the fireplace.

"Sam?"

"No." The word came out of Sam's mouth barely above a whisper.

"When, Sam?"

"Right after the hunt involving the magicians."

"What? Sam, that wasn't that long ago."

"I know, it's just you were talking about how you didn't expect to grow old and I realized that I didn't want you to die young. Dean, I lost you once and I couldn't take it if I lost you again."

"So, it's worth losing your soul over?" asked Dean. "Cause that's what you're doing, Sam. Every time Ruby injects her blood into you, you're slowly losing another piece of your soul."

"I'm done with it, Dean. What happened with the siren, what I said to you made me see what Ruby was really doing to me," said Sam. "Dean, I don't want to lose you. I've already lost you once and I can't go through that again."

Dean sat across from Sam trying to wrap his head around everything his brother just told him. God, Sam was just a baby when Azazel bled in his mouth and the first time Ruby injected him he had no say, but he let her do it two more times. He let her inject her blood into him.

Finding his brother's silence unnerving, Sam spoke up, "Dean?"

"How could you, Sam? How could you let her do that? Demons have stolen everything from us. A demon took Mom and Dad from us. It took Jess from you. Ruby injecting you the first time was not your fault, and the bitch is gonna pay for that, but how on earth, after everything you know about demons, could you let Ruby put her blood in you?"

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't want me to die, but I was already dead the first time you let her do it. I know you want to save people but you know what they say about the road to hell and good intentions."

"Dean, I..."

"One word from God and the angels would smite you. Hell, Uriel would probably do it without God's word if he thought he could get away with it." Dean was fighting to control his anger. He wanted to lash out so bad, but knew that would get them no where. The last time he lashed out at Sam he accused him of having a thing for monsters. It took Sam a long time to get over having to kill Madison and Dean wished he could take back what he said, but he couldn't. He knew he had to step away from Sam until he got a handle on his anger and didn't lash out at Sam or give him the silent treatment because that ended up with Sam in the hospital. Something else he had no desire to repeat.

Standing up, Dean grabbed his dirty dishes and put them in the sink. He stood there just staring out the window.

Well at least he's not trying to kill me, thought Sam.

Dean turned around. Grabbing his coat he headed towards the front door.

"You're leaving?" There was a slight bit of panic in Sam's voice.

"I'm just going outside for a little while."

"Do you want some company?"

"No."

"Okay." Sam couldn't help the hurt puppy look that appeared on his face.

"Look, Sam, right now, I can't be near you, but I'm not going anywhere other than right outside. I'm not leaving."

Sam gave a nod. It hurt that Dean couldn't be in the same room with him, but Sam knew he brought that on himself.

"It's probably time for your next dose of antibiotics. Why don't you take it and lay down for while? You did just get out of the hospital."

Well, if Dean was concerned for Sam's health then Sam knew at least his brother didn't hate him. That was something, right?

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

The second Dean was outside, he was hit with a blast of cold air. He reached in his pockets for his gloves only to realize he left them in the Impala. After checking that Sam wasn't looking out the window, because he didn't want his brother to think he was leaving, Dean walked to the car and retrieved his gloves.

Sitting on the porch, Dean was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Sam had more demon blood in him. What Azazel did was just put a few drops in Sam's mouth. But Ruby, she injected her blood directly into Sam's vein, not once, not twice, but three times. Three fricking times! The first time, he couldn't blame Sam for, but the other two? God, how could he let her do that?

Dean could see the hurt in Sam's eyes before he walked outside, but he just couldn't stay inside the cabin. Not one when there was a chance he could hit his brother. Cause the anger Dean felt, knowing what Sam did, it was just like the anger he felt when he caught Sam using his powers, with Ruby right there, pushing him on. Hitting Sam wouldn't solve anything and violence wasn't the solution.

But was this all Sam's fault? That was a question Dean had to ask himself. He went and sold his soul. He died leaving Sam with Ruby. Some of the blame had to fall on him. It hurt Dean when he realized what his dad had done. He knew that his dad sold his soul so he could live. Then he went and did the same thing to Sam. On top of that Sam had to watch his brother get ripped to shreds right in front of him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. And who ended up being there to help Sam deal with his grief and sorrow? Ruby. She played on the guilt that Sam must have been wallowing in to get him to do what she wanted. Dean decided that the very next chance he got that bitch was going down.

But that would have to wait because they weren't leaving the cabin until Sam was all healed up. Both physically and emotionally. If there was a place for your soul to heal, this cabin was it. It was one of the few places that Dean could feel completely safe and totally at ease. He knew the same was true for Sam. It could be all the protective sigils and wards that decorated the cabin, but more than likely, it was because of all the happy memories associated with the place.

Dean stayed outside until it started to snow. When the first flakes started falling, he decided that he'd been outside long enough. Grabbing a couple of the smaller area rugs, Dean carried them inside. He found Sam curled up on the sofa with a blanket covering him. Even if he wasn't in his bed, which was probably a lot more comfortable, at least he was resting. Noticing there was more than a slight chill in the air, Dean went and got the quilt and blanket off of Sam's bed and draped them over him. After grabbing the last of the rugs still outside, Dean lit a fire. In a short while, the cabin was feeling nice and toasty.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee, Dean sat down at the table. How on earth were they going to be able to take care of Ruby? Thanks to Bela, the colt was God knows where and Dean was pretty sure that Ruby wasn't going to hand over her knife to him anytime soon. So just what were they going to do?

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam woke up feeling hot; he was momentarily afraid his fever had returned. After a couple of seconds, he realized the heat was due to the mound of covers on top of him and the fire blazing in the fireplace. Slowly, he sat up, relieved that his head didn't hurt from the movement.

Dean noticed his brother was awake. "Hey, Sammy. How are you feeling?"

"Hot."

"Your fever?" You could hear the concern in Dean's voice.

"Blankets and quilt." Sam was touched that Dean had covered him up. With Dean, actions spoke louder than words. It had been that way since they were kids.

"Well, it was drafty in here."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I made spaghetti and meatballs."

"Smells good," said Sam as he sat down at the table.

The food was good and the brothers dug in heartily. In a few minutes most of spaghetti was gone leaving Sam and Dean feeling full.

"Dean, thanks for doing all of this."

"It's no big deal."

"It is to me," said Sam. "Look Dean, I've been an ass lately."

"Sam..."

"Please, Dean, I need to say this."

"Okay."

"I've lied to you and snuck around with Ruby. I said things that were totally uncalled for. I just got you back and the thought of losing you again kills me. So I decided to do whatever I could to prevent that. The only thing is I didn't let you have a say in that."

"Cause you knew I'd say no," said Dean. "Sorry, no more interruptions."

"That's okay. Yeah, I know you would say no, but I thought I was keeping you safe. Plus..." Sam paused.

Plus what? thought Dean. He wanted to know what else there was, but waited for Sam to speak.

"Plus, I didn't want you to think of me as a freak."

"Sam, I don't think of you as a freak."

"You don't?" asked Sam. "Dean, I have the blood of not one, but two demons in me."

"Sam, you were a baby when Yellow Eyes bled in your mouth. That is not your fault. As for Ruby, well yeah, I'm not happy that you did that and I don't know if I'll ever completely understand why you would let her do that."

Sam looked a little crestfallen at Dean's admission, which his brother couldn't help, but notice.

"But I'm the one that left you. I left you and that gave Ruby the opportunity to swoop in."

"Ruby. What are we going to do about her?"

"That's the sixty-four thousand dollar question, isn't it?"

"I could call her."

"No way, Sammy."

"Dean..."

"No, Sam. We're not going to have any contact with Ruby," said Dean. "Not until we have a game plan. We need to figure out what her agenda is besides wanting Lilith dead.

"If I tried to talking to her..."

"Not gonna happen, Sammy." That felt way too much like using Sam as bait and there was no way that was going to happen. Not on Dean's watch.

Sam couldn't help, but feel lighter inside. Even though things weren't completely back to how they used to between he and Dean, they were slowly, but surely getting their brotherly relationship back on track. "Okay, Dean. I can wait until we come up with a good game plan which I'm sure we will."

"Yes, we will," Said Dean. "Now, how about we have some dessert."

"Dessert sounds good to me."

Ten minutes later found the brothers sitting in front of the fire, enjoying their dessert.

"Sammy, how do you manage to get chocolate all over you?" asked Dean.

"S'mores are messy, Dean," replied Sam. "How do you manage to not get chocolate on you?"

"I got skill, Sammy. I got skills."

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I've had this chapter ready to post since Sunday morning, but the site wouldn't let me. Hopefully, there won't be anymore problems around here for awhile.

* * *

The next four weeks at the cabin were uneventful. Which was exactly what Sam and Dean needed. The downtime was what Sam's body needed to heal and he was feeling one hundred percent better. It was also what their hearts and minds needed as well to heal. Sam knew that while it would take Dean a long while, if ever, to forget what Sam said while under the siren's influence, their relationship was most definitely back on track.

In order to keep themselves occupied, since the television barely picked up any channels and there was no wi-fi, the brothers spent their days fixing up the cabin. They took a couple of days and cleaned the cabin top to bottom. Another day was spent spackling all the holes in the walls. In one of the bedrooms, it looked like someone had played darts without using a dartboard. Growing up, Sam and Dean had stayed in some pretty rundown places. Often times, John would make a deal with the landlord to fix up the place in return for a reduction in the rent. So the brothers had become pretty handy with tools.

Sitting in Starbucks drinking a latte, Sam was taking advantage of the free wi-fi. His brother, having lost a chess match to Sam the night before, was at the laundromat. Both Winchesters had agreed that is was probably time to get back on the road. While the downtime at the cabin was nice, they both knew they they couldn't hide out from Ruby forever.

"Hmm," said Sam as he read over and article on CNN's website. This could be something. A man in Grosse Pointe shot up a convenience store and says he has no recollection of doing it. How does someone not remember pulling out a sawed-off shotgun, opening fire on the Coca Cola display and reloading and continuing the destruction? A little researching revealed a whole series of events that all took place in the same neighborhood. None of them good and all of the perpetrators say they have no memory of the events that transpired. Could be a demon? If the people were only possessed for short period of time, say a couple of days, there's a good chance that they wouldn't know they had been possessed.

After finishing up at Starbucks, Sam headed over to the laundromat to meet up with Dean and fill him in on the research.

"So a whole neighborhood goes crazy," said Dean.

"Just about. There were eight separate incidents that the police know about. Four people are dead and at least fifteen have been injured. The perpetrators all say the same thing that they have no memory of what happened."

"So either the natives are getting restless or we have a demon at work."

"You wanna head down there and check it out?" asked Sam.

"Definitely. We can pack up tonight and leave first thing in the morning."

oooooOOOOooooo

Grosse Pointe is a rather affluent suburban area in metro Detroit. Sam was currently at Bon Secours hospital in Grosse Pointe. He was in the psych ward interviewing the most recent person arrested in the crime spree, a man named Ralph Andrews. Sam took one look at the short, bald man and knew he was the kind of person people would say could never hurt a fly.

"So Ralph, can you tell me what happened?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. The last thing I remember is shoveling off my walkway. Next thing I know, I'm standing inside a convenience store with a gun in my hand. The cops say I shot up the place. I don't even own a gun. I belong to my neighborhood watch because I'm sick of all the crime I see on the news. I'd never do any of that and yet there I am on the security footage shooting up the place. I shot the clerk in the leg twice. Why don't I remember any of it?" asked Ralph.

Sam could hear the anguish in Ralph's voice. While there was nothing that Sam could do to prevent the man from being locked up for the rest of his life, he could make sure that the demon responsible was sent back to hell.

oooooOOOOooooo

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean were going over what they had learned that day. Dean had visited two men in prison, both awaiting trial for crimes they couldn't remember committing.

"So basically," said Dean "they all have the same story. They were doing mundane everyday things and then everything goes blank. Next thing they know, they're being arrested for crimes they have no know memory of committing. Sounds like demon possession to me."

"But why?"

"I don't know. Maybe the demon's out for kicks."

"So how are we going to figure out who's next in line for possession?"

"I guess we'll have to canvas the neighborhood," said Dean with a sigh.

"Yeah, but that's gonna take a while."

"It's all we got right now, Sam. Unless you know a spell to draw out this demon."

"I checked Dad's journal and couldn't find anything. I think he didn't want us to ever summon a demon so he made sure not to keep a spell in his journal. I'll call Bobby. He should know something."

There's a connection, thought Dean. He was sure there was a connection between all of the incidents, besides the demon, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Dean?"

Wait a minute. "Sam, you said that Ralph was in the neighborhood watch, right?"

Sam nodded.

"Well the two guys I interviewed at the prison mentioned being in the neighborhood watch. Plus, I think that one of the articles you showed me mentioned the neighborhood watch."

"Coincidence?"

"Maybe, maybe not. The demon could have a sense of humor."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the neighborhood watch members want to protect the neighborhood, you know, keep it safe. Instead they're tearing it up and scaring everyone who lives there."

"Dean, we have to get into the next meeting."

"Yeah, but how? Won't they know everyone who lives in neighborhood."

"There's a condo complex there. They can't possibly know everyone who lives there. We'll say we just moved into one of the condos and that we had belonged to a neighborhood watch where we're from and after hearing of the recent rash of crimes we want to help out."

oooooOOOOooooo

The next night, Sam and Dean found themselves sitting in the basement of a house belonging to an accountant named George Newhart. Folding chairs had been set up for everyone to sit on and there was a refreshment table with pastries and sodas.

Dean's eyes had glazed over when he saw not one, but two kinds of pie on the refreshment table. He was prepared for a boring evening, but if they had pie it wouldn't be that bad. "Pie, Sammy, they have pie."

"After all of the s'mores you've eaten in the past month, I'd think you would want to hold off on the sweets for awhile."

"Sammy, there's always room for pie."

The brothers ended up spending the better part of an hour listening to people talk about what a nice guy Ralph had been and how they couldn't believe he could what he did. Then everyone was given their patrol assignments for the week. When the meeting broke for refreshments, Sam and Dean split up to work the room. Of course, Dean headed straight for the refreshment table, mumbling something about have to wait way too long for pie.

"So you must be new to the neighborhood," said George.

"Yeah, my brother and I just moved into one of the King's Crossing Condos," replied Sam.

"Well, I think it's great that you want to help out."

"Thanks," said Sam. "When we heard about recent events, we knew we wanted to do something to help."

After talking to several different people Sam headed towards Dean, who was going for his second piece of pie.

"I've turned up nothing. I mean it could be anyone in here," said Sam, sounding rather dejected.

"My money's on Riley Smith."

"Riley Smith, why him?"

"He's the watch captain for the week and the last four watch captains went nuts . I think maybe that's who the demon picks."

**********

Once the meeting was over, Sam and Dean followed Riley Smith home. They parked the Impala across the street from his house and waited.

"So if it is Riley, how are we going to get him on the devil's trap?" asked Sam.

In anticipation of tracking down the demon, Dean had bought a piece of plywood which he and Sam had painted a devil's trap on. Since Sam was not going to use his powers, they were going to exorcise the demon the old fashioned way.

"I'm guessing we can't say we're from the gas company since we were at the meeting."

They were still thinking of an excuse to get inside Riley's house when he merged on the front porch, holding a clipboard.

"Looks like the watch captain is about to make his rounds," said Dean. "Sammy, you go get inside Riley's house. Take the plywood with you and see if you can hide it under an area rug or something."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna follow Riley."

"Dean, be careful."

Dean nodded. After exiting the Impala, he took off after Riley who was already halfway down the block. Dean stayed on Riley's tail as he walked through the whole neighborhood, occasionally checking off a list on his clipboard. Some watch captain he is, thought Dean. I've been following him for more than fifteen minutes and he's yet to spot me. After circling the neighborhood, Riley headed back to his house with Dean still following him. Just as he was about to open his front door, a cloud of black smoke entered his mouth.

"Yahtzee," whispered Dean. He did feel sorry for poor Riley, but if things worked out well, the demon would be back to hell by dawn and Riley would be safe and sound.

Dean hurried across the street when the now possessed Riley headed inside his house. He made quick work of picking the lock, spurred on by the loud crash he heard inside.

Stepping into the living room, Dean found Sam tying Riley to a chair. Underneath the chair was the devil's trap cover by a small oriental rug. "You okay, Sam?"

"Yeah," replied Sam, sounding slightly out of breath. "Too bad, I can't say the same for the coffee table."

Looking over to where Sam gestured, Dean saw what used to be the coffee table lying in a broker heap on the floor in front of the sofa.

"You'll pay for this," scowled the demon.

"Really," said Dean. I don't think you're in any position to issue threats."

Sam snickered. Demon's always had to be cocky, didn't they?

"Do you know who I am?" growled the demon.

"Do I care?" said Dean.

"I am Madness and Mayhem. I bring chaos and destruction where ever I go," replied the demon.

"Yeah, well, M and M, I guess that's gonna be hell, cause that's the only place you'll be going." Dean smirked.

"When I get out of there you'll pay."

"If we had a nickel for every time we've heard that the Winchesters would be rolling in dough."

"Winchester," hissed the demon. He looked directly at Sam and spoke, "Sam Winchester."

Upon hearing his name spill forth from the demon's mouth, Sam fell silent.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ruby's bitch boy in the flesh."

"Friend of yours, M and M?" asked Dean.

The demon scoffed. "You think I'd be friends with that piece of trash."

"Oh right, Ruby's sent so many of your kind back to hell. I can see why you wouldn't like her," said Dean.

The demon just chuckled. "If you only knew."

Dean tired of listening to the demon turned to his brother. "Hit it, Sam."

Sam stood there not speaking Latin like he should be.

"Sammy, now would be a good time to start the exorcism."

Grabbing Dean by the arm, Sam dragged his brother out of the room.

"What the hell, Sam?"

"Dean, I think that he knows something about Ruby."

"So?"

"So, I say we hold off on the exorcism until we tells us what he knows."

"And how are we going to get him to tell us? Cause I don't think M and M is gonna be in a sharing kind of mood."

"Just follow my lead." Sam turned and walked back into the living room.

The demon was wearing a curious expression. Just moments ago, he thought he was going to be exorcised and yet he was still her. He struggled against the ropes to no avail.

"I'd quit struggling if I were you. Even if you can break the ropes, you're still stuck on a devil's trap," said Sam. "And unlike my girl, Ruby, I don't think you strong enough to break the wood."

"Yeah, if Ruby's your girl, where is she?"

"She's out sending more of your kind back to hell," said Sam.

"Really, that's what you think she's doing? Poor bitch boy, I guess Ruby doesn't let you in on her plans."

"What do you know?" asked Sam.

"I know that if you really knew Ruby you wouldn't work with her."

"And what do we need to know about Ruby?" asked Dean.

"Like I'm gonna tell the people who are planning on sending me back to hell?"

"You know what, Sammy?" asked Dean. "I don't think M and M knows anything. He's blowing smoke."

"You mean like when he says he's brings chaos and destruction, and what does he do? He shoots up a convenience store. That's not chaos, that an episode of Jackass."

"You dare mock Madness and Mayhem?" growled the demon.

"Please, if you were that important of a demon then Ruby would have told me about you. She never once mentioned you," said Sam.

"You think Ruby's so great don't you? If you really knew who she is, you wouldn't."

"Tell me," said Sam. "You tell what you know and I'll let you go."

"No, you won't, but you know what? I'm gonna tell you anyways just to wipe that smug look off your face," said the demon. "Those demon's you sent back to hell, they were allies of Ruby's."

"Then why would she help Sam send back to hell if they were allies?" said Dean.

"Ruby made alliances with those demons. They would possess humans in order for her bitch boy to exorcise them back to hell."

"Why would she do that?" asked Sam.

"It's part of her plan."

"You keep mentioning Ruby's plan and yet have not said what it is," commented Dean.

"Ruby had a mentor. His name was Azazel."

"Yellow eyes," whispered Dean.

"Azazel taught Ruby everything she knows. He was planning on building an army of demons and he wanted one of his special children to lead it. Ruby helped keep watch over all of his children. Azazel kept her on a short leash though and she didn't really get to do anything for a long time. Her first real mission was taking care of some college girl in California."

Sam felt his whole world suddenly shift on it's axis. "Jess."

"After that she got kinda cocky and started challenging Azazel's authority so he banished her to hell. When the Devil's Gate was opened, Ruby crawled out along with a whole bunch of demons. I hear she wants to wants to pick up where Azazel left off, but she needs to get rid of Lilith first. Ruby's powerful, but Lilith, she's more powerful."

So that's why she needs Sam, thought Dean. He glanced over at his brother who wasn't looking so good. His face was white and he was shaking ever so slightly. Walking over to Sam, Dean took the book out of his hand. "Well, M and M, it's been fun, but we're gonna have to say goodbye."

"I'll be back one day and you'll pay for this," growled the demon.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dean and then he began the exorcism. The demon of Madness and Mayhem screamed and howled right up until it was pulled out of Riley's body. Finally, it was over. Dean knew he should check up on the man slumped over in the chair, but instead he was following Sam who had run out of the room.

Dean found Sam in the bathroom where he was emptying the contents of his stomach. "Sammy."

When Sam had finished heaving, he looked up at Dean with tears glistening in his eyes and spoke one word. "Jess."

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Please let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean still wasn't quite sure how he had managed to take care of everything at Riley's house and get Sam back to the motel. After Sam had finished in the bathroom, Dean had shepherded him out to the Impala. Once his brother was secure in the car, Dean went back in the house to check on Riley. The man was passed out in the chair but otherwise unhurt. After untying Riley and moving him to the sofa, Dean cleaned up the mess that was the living room. He removed the devil's trap and the broken coffee table. First dumpster he found and that thing was going in it. Then Dean wiped down the place to remove any fingerprints he and Sam may have left. He quietly slipped out the front door just as Riley was waking up. Riley didn't remember anything and was perplexed as to why someone would steal his Ikea coffee table, but would leave his expensive flat screen tv behind.

The whole ride to the motel Dean kept stealing glances at Sam. His brother was quiet. Just sitting there with the side of his head pressed to the cool glass of the window. Dean had tried several times to engage his brother in conversation to no avail. He hoped Sam was just trying to wrap his head around M and M's revelation, but he feared that shock had set in. Finding out you slept with the demon that killed your girlfriend would be a lot for anyone to take in and Dean worried that Sam had shut down.

Once back at the motel, Dean set about tending to his brother. He practically had to carry the younger man into the room as Sam's body didn't seem to want to move. Once inside, he ushered over to the bed farthest from the door.

"Sammy, do you want to put your pjs on?" asked Dean.

Sam gave no response. He just continued staring blankly ahead of him.

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to help you." Like he had done so many times when Sam was little, Dean had helped his brother get changed into his pajamas. The only difference was the silence. When Sam was little he always had a million questions for his brother as Dean helped him get ready for bed. Anything to try and stay up just a little longer. Once Sam was down to his boxers, Dean thought about leaving him in that, but it's the middle of winter in Michigan, so he helped Sam into his plaid flannel pajamas and tucked him in under the covers.

After brushing his teeth, Dean changed into his own pajamas and climbed into bed. He felt tired, but knew it would be awhile before he'd fall asleep. With everything they'd learned that night whirling around in his mind, Dean thought that he might not get to sleep at all.

Ruby worked for Yellow Eyes. Ruby, someone Sam had come to trust, had murdered Jessica. There was a good chance that M and M was lying, but Dean didn't think so. It was a gut feeling he had. Demons will tell the truth if they know it messes with your head. Dean knew the M and M had taken delight in devastating Sam with the truth.

It's no wonder Sam has shut down, thought Dean. His mind just can't deal with everything at the moment. Right now, Sam was Dean's first priority, as soon as his brother was better, Dean was going do something he should have done the moment he met her. He was gonna kill Ruby. Not just exorcise her to hell, but kill her. There was no way he was going to take the chance that Ruby could get out of hell again.

oooooOOOOooooo

Eventually, exhaustion caught up with Dean and he succumbed to sleep, only to be woken up a couple of hours later by Sam. The younger Winchester was tossing and turning in his bed, stuck in the middle of a horrible nightmare.

Dean was out of bed in a flash and at his brother's side. Grasping Sam's shoulder, he gave it a gentle shake. "Sammy, wake up." After nothing happened, Dean shook Sam's shoulder again, slightly harder. "Come on, kiddo, wake up."

"De..." Sam blinked his eyes owlishly and slowly sat up in bed. "Dean, what's going on? Where are we?"

"We're back at the motel," replied Dean. "That must have been some nightmare you were having. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Sam shook his head.

Dean sat down on his bed, across from his brother. He wasn't usually one for caring and sharing, but he knew that Sam shouldn't keep everything bottled up. "Sam, I know that what M and M told us tonight is a lot to take in, but I think we need talk about."

"Ruby killed Jess," said Sam. "I'll this time I've been working with her and she was the one who actually killed Jess."

"Sam, you didn't know."

"What about all those people?"

"What people?"

"The ones I thought I'd save. If it weren't for Ruby, they wouldn't have possessed in the first place. She must have done it to get me to use my powers. She knew I'd want to help them."

"But at least you saved them."

"Not all of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the beginning, when I was still figuring out my powers, there were a couple of demons who get the upper hand. I guess they got carried away and Ruby had to use her knife to save me."

"Sam, you didn't know," said Dean. "You didn't know that Ruby was behind it all."

"Yeah, well, I knew Ruby was a demon," said Sam. "After everything demons have done to our family, I should have known better than to team up with one. How can you even stand to be near me?"

"Sammy, that bitch played on your guilt."

"Yeah, but I was willing to work with her before you died."

"That's because she lied to you. She told you that she could save me from hell."

"And all along, she had no intention of ever doing that," said Sam. "God, how could I have been so stupid?"

"Sam, you're not stupid. I put you in an impossible situation when I sold my soul and Ruby used that to her advantage."

"Yeah, well now that I know the truth I want to make Ruby pay for everything that she's done," said Sam. "I just don't even know where to begin."

"Did Ruby ever mention what her endgame was?" asked Dean. "Was it the same as Yellow Eyes? You leading a demon army."

"Her whole focus seemed to be on killing Lilith. When we faced her down, she couldn't kill me and and my powers weren't strong enough to exorcise her. That's why Ruby was so keen on me exorcising as many demons as I could to build up my strength. Of course, if I knew about her alliances with other demons I wouldn't have gone along with it."

"Maybe we should head back to the cabin and regroup for awhile. You know, figure out what we're gonna do about Ruby."

"No. We need to get rid of Ruby now."

"Sam, you need..."

"What, I need to rest some more?"

"Yes, Sam. You've had a huge bomb dropped on you. You need to deal with that."

"I appreciate your concern, Dean, but the only way I can deal with it is to make sure Ruby gets what she deserves."

"We don't even know where Ruby is."

"No, but one call and we'd know."

"No way, Sam."

"Dean."

"No, Sam. There has to be another way to find Ruby. One that doesn't involve you contacting her."

"Dean, that's gonna be our best bet."

"Yeah and what are you going to tell her about why you haven't been in contact for weeks."

"I'll tell her that I've been sick for awhile and that with you hovering there was no way I could get in touch without you knowing." At the look on Dean's face, Sam added, "I don't really think you were hovering. It's just my cover story."

Dean wasn't sure that Sam's plan was such a good idea. "What if she still has a hold over you?"

"Any hold Ruby may have had over me broke the moment I found out she killed Jess," said Sam. "Look Dean, I know you're worried, but this is our best bet. We could try tracking her, but that could take awhile and she could be anywhere. One phone call and I could get her to come to us."

Dean still was a little unsure of Sam's plan, but he agreed that is was probably their best bet. "Okay."

"Okay?" Was Dean really agreeing? wondered Sam.

"Yes, Sam. We'll do it your way," said Dean. "We just need to come up with a plan for what do once Ruby gets here."

"We will," replied Sam. "Ruby's gonna finally get what she deserves."

_More to Come_

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

With the decision made to go after Ruby, Sam was ready to charge full speed ahead. Dean, however, was a little more than wary. His brother was still coming down from receiving one of the biggest shocks of his life and Dean didn't want to cause any more damage to his psyche. However, he was afraid to push the issue. He was tired of fighting with Sam, especially since his brother ended up in the hospital the last time they were at odds. Maybe this was what Sam needed, to get Ruby out of his life for good. He just wished Sam would take a break first.

"You know, Dean, I've been thinking, maybe you're right and we should head back to the cabin," said Sam.

Thank God, thought Dean. "Yeah, I think resting up before we go after Ruby is good idea."

"I don't need more rest. I want to invite Ruby to the cabin."

"What?" cried Dean. "You want to invite that bitch to Pastor Jim's cabin?"

"It's the perfect place to take care of Ruby," said Sam. "It's fairly secluded. We won't have to worry about anyone finding out what we're doing. No witnesses and most importantly, no innocent bystanders getting hurt."

"So, what, you think Ruby's just gonna show up at the cabin, knife in hand, and let us gank her?"

"No, but we can't attack her in public."

Great, bring her someplace where no one will be able to hear us scream, thought Dean. "What are you going to the tell her about why we're there in the first place?"

"I'm gonna tell her that we're on a hunt and we're squatting at a hunting cabin we came across. We'll have to take down some of the wards around the place , but I don't think Ruby's gonna figure out it's not just a regular, old hunting cabin."

"So, what are we supposed to be hunting?" asked Dean with a resigned sigh. He knew Sam was right about being someplace quiet and secluded when they took out Ruby. It's just, Pastor Jim's cabin was special. It held so many happy memories for him and he hated to sully the place with Ruby's demonic presence.

"Remember that summer when Dad took care of the ghost haunting the woods near the cabin?"

Dean nodded. "The guy everyone thought died in a hunting accident but was murdered by his best friend so the best friend could go after his wife."

"That's the one. If she asks, I'm gonna tell Ruby that's what we're hunting,"

"Sam, that was like twelve years ago."

"So I'll say we're following up on an old lead of Dad's. I don't really think she's going to look into it. It's just in case she should ask."

"Okay."

oooooOOOOooooo

A day later, found the Winchesters back on the read, headed towards the cabin. They were using the long drive to think up a plan for how to deal with Ruby.

"I think we should paint a devil's trap on the floor and cover it with the big rug," suggested Dean. "That way Ruby won't notice it."

"Good idea."

"So what's your plan to get Ruby to give you the knife?"

"I'm thinking, I'll just take from her once she's inside the devil's trap."

"Yeah, I don't know. I mean, it's my idea for the trap, but I'm not sure it's gonna work," said Dean. "Ruby's gonna know something's up when she sees me there."

"She not gonna see you there."

"No way, Sam!" growled Dean. "You are not going up against her by yourself."

"I'm not planning to."

"Then what? You want me to hide in the closet, ready to pop out at a moment's notice."

"No, you're take the Impala and head into town. I'll call you when Ruby's pulling up to the cabin. I'm gonna tell her that you're in town spending the night with a girl you met a bar. Then you came back cabin and walk in saying something about the girl's boyfriend showing up."

"You really are psychic, aren't you?"

"What?"

"Nothing." replied Dean. "Go on."

"I'll act surprised to see you."

"And I'll pretend to be pissed that you're with Ruby," said Dean, catching on to Sam's plan.

"We could even pretend to fight." Sam winced as the memory of their last fight popped into his head. "When Ruby tries to break it up, I'll maneuver her onto the devil's trap."

"What if she breaks it?" asked Dean. "We trapped her once before and she got out."

"That took her several hours," said Sam. "She's strong, but I don't think she's that strong when it comes to things like breaking devil's traps."

"Okay, so once she's inside the trap, one of us will grab her knife and stab her. Sounds easy enough, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," replied Sam.

"But when have things ever been easy for us?"

"Almost never."

"Well as long as Ruby ends up on the business end of her knife and we're still alive, I'm not going to complain about how hard it was to do it."

It's gonna be easy as pie. Killing a demon is going to be easy as pie. Don't I wish, thought Sam. He knew Ruby wouldn't go down without a fight and Sam was prepared to fight. He wasn't going to let Ruby get away with what she did.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam stared at the cell phone in his hand. One phone call, that's all it would take. One phone call and Ruby would be on her way. Sam knew his brother was still wary of his plan, but it was their best bet. After a few moments, Sam dialed Ruby's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Sam?" Ruby sounded a little unsure.

"Hey, Ruby."

"Oh my god, Sam, where are you?" asked Ruby. "Are you okay? I've been worried sick."

Considering the fact that demons can't get sick, Sam knew that wasn't true. More than likely she was pissed. "I'm fine. I was sick and ended up in the hospital, but I'm fine now."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been there."

"I couldn't call. Not with Dean right there. I wanted to, but he's kinda pissed with you right now."

"Yeah, well, I'm not too happy with him either. He hung up on me."

Sam wanted to tell her to stop talking like a petulant child, but he held himself in check. "Ruby."

"I know, Sam. He's your brother and I don't want to come between you, but I have some important things I need to tell you."

"What things?"

"I'd rather do it in person."

"Yeah, I wanna see you too." So I can wring your filthy neck, Sam silently added.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come there," said Ruby. "Unless you can get away and we can meet somewhere else."

"No, you'd better come here."

"Where's here?"

"A hunting cabin in upstate Michigan," said Sam. "Dean and I are finishing up a hunt."

" I can be there in twenty-four hours."

"Good."

"What about Dean?"

"We have have to salt and burn the remains tonight and the hunt's done. Dean's been chatting up this waitress at a bar in town. She seems pretty into him so I'm pretty sure he'll be spending tomorrow night at her place."

"All right, Sam. I'm on my way," said Ruby. "I think it's a good idea if you don't tell Dean I'm coming."

"You're probably right," replied Sam. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," repeated Ruby. "I've really missed you, Sam."

"You too," lied Sam before he hung up.

"You think she bought?" asked Dean.

"Absolutely."

"I gotta say, you did sound pretty convincing."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

_More to Come_

Thank you for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.

**A/N:** I'm going to be really busy this weekend so chapter 11 won't be up until sometime early next week. I just wanted to let you know.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I know, I know, I said I would have this posted at the beginning of the week and now it's the middle. I totally blame it on seeing all that Misha prettiness at the con. Good lord, that man is beautiful! Anyway, enjoy!!!

* * *

It was late when Sam got a phone call from Ruby saying she was only two hours out from the cabin. Dean decided that he would head into town and hit the twenty-four hour laundromat. No sense in driving himself crazy pacing the cabin. Since it was all ready for Ruby's arrival, he might as well get some wash done before Sam called him.

The Fluff and Fold was completely empty when Dean walked in. Not many people wanted to do laundry on a Saturday night. For Dean, it wasn't out of the ordinary having spent a lot of time in laundromats as a kid, many times after John had come back late from a hunt with clothes that demanded by smell alone to be washed immediately. The Winchesters could not afford to throw out clothes so late night trips to the laundromat were common.

Of course, being alone gave Dean plenty of time to think about what was going to go down soon. God, he was still not sure if Sam's plan was the right way to go. So much could go wrong. What if Ruby figured out she was walking into a trap? There was no telling what she would do to his brother. And Sam, well he had shut down after finding out that it Ruby who had killed Jess. Even though Sam was now talking there was a part of him that was still shut down. His mind only thinking one thing kill Ruby. What if he he couldn't wait for Dean to get back to cabin and he did something rash?

Dean could imagine how hard his death had been on Sam because Dean could remember how hard his father's death had hit him. The realization that John had traded his soul so his son could live was crushing to him. At times, he thought he'd collapse from the weight of the knowledge. Then he went and did the same thing to Sam. The only difference is, when John died he left Dean with Sam. When Dean died, Sam was left with a Ruby and the freaking demon twisted Sam's guilt and sorrow to get him to do her bidding. Sam became desperate. Desperate to do for others what he couldn't do for Dean. And now he finds out that Ruby was behind everything. All those people Sam saved, Ruby was the one behind them being possessed in the first place.

Dean dumped his laundry on top of an empty table and began to sort the lights from the darks. There was something about the combined smell of detergent, bleach and fabric softener that took him back in time.

_Flashback_

"Okay, Dean what's the first thing you do," asked John.

"Separate the lights from the darks," replied Dean .

"That's my boy." John gave his son a pat on the back.

It was laundry day for the Winchesters and John was giving Dean his first lesson in how to wash clothes. John had learned the hard way that one must always separate the colors when doing laundry. Growing up his mom always did the laundry and when he got married, Mary did the wash. However towards the end of her first pregnancy, it go to be too much for her and John had to take over. A pair of red socks carelessly tossed in with a load of light stuff ended up with John wearing pink boxers for two weeks. He learned his lesson quick and made sure never to do that again.

At eight, Dean really shouldn't have had to learn how to do laundry, but with their lifestyle it was a necessity. Hunting could take John away for more then several days at a time and he didn't want his children to wear dirty clothes.

Sammy was happily tucked away, in a corner, contentedly coloring in his new Transformer's coloring book, when he piped up. "Daddy, is Donald done yet?"

For Easter, Sam had received a stuffed Donald Duck. Unfortunately, an accident, involving a hot car, a bar of chocolate and a white duck, had occurred and Donald ended up needing a bath.

"Not yet, Sammy," replied John.

"What if he drowns?" asked the little boy, his voice full of worry.

Dean walked over and crouched in front of his little brother. "Sammy, ducks practically live in water. They can't drown. Okay?"

"Okay," said Sam with a nod. If Dean said that ducks couldn't drown then Donald was safe cause Dean knew everything.

_End Flashback_

Giving a sad smile, Dean wished it could all be that simple again. He wished Sam's only problem was a chocolate covered duck.

Dean finished loading the washer and started it. There was a bag of peanut m&m's beckoning from the vending machine. He had just plucked his favorite snack from the well at the bottom of the machine when the door to the laundromat opened. Dean stood up to see a pretty blonde walk. Looking to be abut twenty-five with startling blue eyes, she was struggling to carry two bags of laundry and a large bottle of Tide. Dean quickly rushed over to offer his assistance. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks," replied the blonde.

After helping carry in the laundry, Dean took a seat and opened up his bag of m&ms.

"Damn it!" cursed the blonde.

"Something wrong?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, the stupid machine won't take my dollar." The girl held up a wrinkled bill.

Pulling a crisp one out of his wallet, Dean handed it over. "Here, try this one."

"Thanks," replied the blonde. "I'm Tracy, by the way."

"Dean."

"Well, Dean, what brings you out on a Saturday night to do laundry?"

"Nothing better to do," replied Dean, knowing he couldn't tell Tracy the truth. "How about yourself?"

"My roommate just got back together with her boyfriend, again, and well, I can only take so much headboard banging before I go crazy so I had to get out of the apartment for a while."

"That's terrible," said Dean. "So, you didn't want to go to a club or a bar?"

"Nah, I just finished a long shift at the hospital and I'm not in the mood to sit around listening to crappy pop music while inhaling second hand smoke. Besides, have you seen the places around here? I keep thinking, I left Chicago for this?"

Dean and and Tracy spent the next hour talking up a storm as they did their laundry. The conversation flowed easy. Dean was captivated by Tracy's charms and wanted to know more about the pretty blonde.

"So after catching my fiancé cheating on me, I decided I needed a break from everything. That's when my friend, Emily, invited me up here to stay with her," said Tracy. "What brings you here?"

"I'm roadtripping with my little brother and we decided to stop at a friend's cabin for a few days."

When this whole business with Ruby was over, Dean hoped that Tracy would let him take her out on a date. Her fiancé must have been out of his mind to cheat on her. Tracy was beautiful, but she was also sweet and kind and had a great sense of humor. Plus, to top it off she was a nurse and there was just something about a hot nurse that turned Dean on.

"Dean, can you turn around?" asked Tracy.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm about to pull my panties out of the dryer and I don't want you to see them."

"What are they, granny panties?" Dean gave a chuckle, but none the less, he turned around.

The blonde let out a hearty laugh. "I was just kidding."

Dean turned back around in time to see Tracy folding a lacy, black thong. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to ask her out. He glanced at his watch and saw that the two hours was almost up. Sam would probably be calling soon. So Dean quickly finished folding the last bit of laundry. Taking it out to the car, he placed it on the backseat and went back inside to grab the laundry detergent.

"You're not gonna leave now, are you?" asked Tracy, sounding a little sad.

Since Dean wasn't supposed to return to the cabin until Sam called, he decided it couldn't hurt stay at the laundromat until his cellphone rang. "Well if you want, I can stick around until my brother calls."

"I'd love that," replied Tracy.

"Let me just put this in my car and I'll be right back."

As Dean headed back outside, Tracy broke into a huge smile, her blue eyes momentarily turning black.

_More to Come_

Thank you so much for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Sometimes, my muse has a mind of it's own.

**Warning:** There is cursing in this chapter.

* * *

Pacing back and forth in front of the fire place, Sam's mind was working overtime. Pretty soon, Ruby would be arriving. He still couldn't get over the fact that she had killed Jess, All this time and she was the one responsible. He felt dirty just thinking about all the things he had done with the demon. He had let her inject him her blood and the whole time she had been the cause of so much misery in his life. Ruby probably got some perverse thrill, knowing what she had done.

Sam toyed with the idea of not calling Dean. He didn't want the last of his family to be in the same room as Ruby. However, he knew his brother would be pissed if Sam didn't call him. Besides, Dean should get to see Ruby being taken down. He was just as much a victim of her as Sam was.

How did I lose sight of my priorities? wondered Sam. When he had found out that he had demon blood in him, he was disgusted. His abilities had already made him feel like a freak. When he saw Azazel drip blood into his mouth, he was thoroughly and truly disgusted. Yet he still let Ruby inject her blood directly into his vein.

A part of Sam didn't want to wait for Dean to come back to the cabin to kill Ruby. He could just exorcise her nice and quick with his mind. It would be poetic justice. Sam using the powers, that Ruby helped him get control of, to send her back to hell. However, Sam didn't want to take a chance that Ruby could escape from hell again.

Opening his wallet, Sam pulled out a picture of Jess; the only one he had left of her after the fire. When the going got tough and he needed a reminder of why he continued in the fight against evil, he'd take out Jess' picture and stare at it. Her warm hazel eyes staring back him. They were just one of the many things he loved about her. Her smile, her intelligence, her desire to do the right thing, he loved them all and that bitch took that away from Sam. Well tonight, Ruby was going to pay for that.

A quick glance at his watch and Sam figured that Ruby would be there any minute. He moved to the window to look out for her Camaro. That should have been his first clue that something wasn't right with Ruby. What, did she think she was in New Jersey circa nineteen eighty-five? Seeing headlights coming up the driveway, he pulled out his cellphone and sent Dean a text.

Stepping back from the window so as not to appear to eager, Sam waited for Ruby to knock on the door. Opening it up, he felt sick to his stomach when he saw the bright smile on Ruby's face.

"Sam!" cried the demon. "I was so worried about you."

"Hey, Ruby," replied Sam. "Come on in."

Upon entering the cabin, Ruby surveyed the place. "Not bad, Sam. I see you managed to convince Dean to forgo staying in a sleazy motel for once."

Sam forced himself not to glare at Ruby. Now was not the time to get into it over her nasty comments about his brother.

Spotting the red line scarring Sam's neck, Ruby reached up and ran her fingers gently along it. "Sam, what happened?"

"It's a long story." Sam fought not to flinch from her touch.

"Does it have anything to do with you being in the hospital?"

"Yes, but I don't want to get into it now."

"You should have called me, Sam. I could have helped you."

"Helped me?"

"Yes, one shot of my blood and you would have been as good as new."

Sam suppressed a shudder at the thought of receiving more of Ruby's blood. "Yeah, well, I couldn't with Dean around. You know I don't want him to find out about that."

"Well, I think you should let me give you a shot tonight. The kit is right outside in my car."

"No!" Sam noticed that his quick response startled the demon. "I feel fine and I've had plenty of rest lately. Dean's been vigilant in making sure I don't over do it."

Ruby gave a snort at the sound of Dean's name. If Sam let Ruby give him her blood on a regular basis, he wouldn't have to rely on his brother who obviously was doing a crap job, in Ruby's opinion, of watching out for Sam. Speaking of, "Where is Dean?"

"In town. He met a waitress named Starla and he said he was gonna crash at her place tonight."

"Good," replied Ruby. "There's some things we need to discuss."

"Like what"

"Lilith broke another seal."

"Shit," said Sam. "When?"

"Last night."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Sam, there wouldn't have been enough time for you to do anything about it. It was in New Mexico and last time I checked that is nowhere near Michigan."

"I could have called Bobby. He might have known a hunter down that way. Or Dean could have tried to contact Castiel."

"I only found out about it just before it happened. Like minutes before," said Ruby. "Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to do anything."

Something was definitely off with Ruby's story, but Sam couldn't put his finger on it at that moment and so he decided not to press the issue.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was right in the middle of helping Tracy fold some towels when his phone rang. Opening it up, he read Sam's text. _She's here._ Time to go. "Uh Tracy, that was my brother. I gotta go."

"Right now," pouted Tracy.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," said Dean. "How about you give me your number and tomorrow we get together for drinks."

"How about you text Sam back and tell him you're busy. I'll make it worth your while," said Tracy seductively.

"Sorry, sweetheart. I can't stay." Dean knew something was off the moment she said the word Sam as he never mentioned his brother by name. Dean started strolling rather quickly to the door without looking back. If Tracy was what he thought she was, she'd follow. He just needed to get to the Impala and open the trunk.

"Dean, I don't think you want to leave me." Tracy followed after him.

After opening the trunk, Dean turned around to face Tracy. "Christo."

Immediately Tracy's eyes turned black as coal. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Just once, why can't I meet a normal girl?"

"Ruby sends her regards." Tracy started to move her arm, but before she had a chance to do anything, Dean shoved her into the trunk of the Impala where she landed on top of the plywood devil's trap.

"That ought to hold you for awhile," said Dean just before he slammed the trunk shut. He gave a quick scan of the area to make sure there were no witnesses. The last thing he needed was to try to explain to the police why he had woman locked up in his trunk. Seeing that the coast was clear, Dean climbed into the Impala and sped off in the direction of the cabin.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Sam, I know you don't want to use your powers, but with seals being broken left and right, you need to hone you powers to if you are going to defeat Lilith. To do that, you need my blood."

"I don't know, Ruby." Where is Dean? wondered Sam. He should have been here by now.

"Sam, how many people have you saved by using your powers? How many demons have you sent back to hell?"

You mean how many of your friends have you manipulated me into sending back to hell? "Ruby, what did you need to tell me?"

"Huh?" Ruby's voice was full of confusion at the exasperation she could hear coming from Sam.

"On the phone, you mentioned needing to tell me some important things."

"Oh yeah."

"Was it about the seal in New Mexico?"

"No," replied Ruby. "There's a group of demons holed up in a warehouse in Washington."

"Where?"

"Downtown Seattle. If you are going to take them on, you're gonna need..."

Before Ruby could say anymore, the door to the cabin flew open and Dean walked in. "What the hell?!"

"Dean, what are you doing here," said Sam looking like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"My plans changed," replied Dean. "Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" asked Sam.

"Why you wanted me out of the cabin so badly. You wanted to have a rendezvous with your skanky bitch of a girlfriend."

"This isn't what it looks like," insisted Sam.

"So, you're not meeting with Ruby behind my back."

Ruby had been standing there in a state of shock which turned into anger the more Dean talked. She hissed out, "Dean."

Sam quickly cut her off. "Ruby, let me handle this, please."

Ruby stared hard at Sam.

"Look, why don't you go sit down." Sam pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room.

With a scowl plastered on her face, Ruby gave a huff before plopping down in the chair as Sam asked. She was far enough away that she couldn't hear the brothers if they whispered.

"What took you so long?" asked Sam his voice at a whisper.

"I got waylaid by a friend of Ruby's," whispered Dean in reply.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Right now there's a demon trapped in the Impala's trunk.

"Look Dean," Sam raised his voice loudly. "She came here to tell us that Lilith broke another seal."

"Shit!"

"Exactly," replied Sam. "And now there's a bunch of demons that need to be taken care of in Washington."

"Congress?"

"The state, not the district."

"Let me guess, Ruby wants you to use your powers on them," said Dean. "No way. That's not gonna happen."

"So innocent people should suffer and die?" asked Sam. "I can save them."

"At what cost, your soul?" replied Dean. "No way, end of discussion!"

"Sam's a grown man. He doesn't need your permission," growled Ruby.

"And you're a skanky bitch," said Dean. "So, shut your pie-hole!"

"No! Sam needs to use his powers frequently, if he's going to be strong enough to face Lilith again." Ruby got up and started to make her way toward Sam only to be stopped after a few feet. It was as if there was an invisible wall in front of her. "What the Hell? Sam?"

"Gotcha." Dean couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"A devil's trap? Sam, don't do this," pleaded Ruby.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Sam.

"You need me. You need my blood," said Ruby. "How are you going to defeat Lilith?"

"I'm a smart guy. I'm sure I can think of something that doesn't involve injecting demon blood into my veins."

Ruby turned towards Dean. "So, I guess you've been poisoning Sam against me. Filling his head up with nonsense. After all the things I've done for you. The things I've done for him."

"Cut the crap, Ruby," said Dean. "You were doing it for yourself."

"Where were you Dean? When Sam was at his lowest, I was the one there for him."

" I was in hell, no thanks to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You told Sam, you could stop me from going to hell and yet you wait until the last possible second to him that he could use his powers to defeat Lilith. By then, it was too late. Pretty convenient, don't you think?"

"Sam wouldn't have wanted to use his powers."

Sam spoke up. "I would have done anything to save Dean from hell, anything. You knew that and that's why you waited to tell me that I already had the power to defeat Lilith."

"Sam, it's not like that. I didn't want Dean to go to hell. I knew how much it would hurt you."

While Ruby was pleading her case to Sam, Dean took the opportunity to reach over and pluck her knife from the back pocket of her jeans. "Hey Sammy, look what I got. You wanna do the honors?"

For the first time, Ruby looked scared. However, she tried to put on a brave front. "Sam won't kill me. He loves me."

"Love, you think I love you?" asked Sam. "One roll in the sack does not equal love. Your name does not fall on the list of people I love. Let's see there's my brother, you know, the one you said you could save, but didn't. There's my dad, who Azazel killed. There's my mom, who Azazel also killed. There's Bobby, who you made sure I cut out of my life after Dean died, and lastly there's Jess, who I loved with all my heart. You remember Jess? You should because you're the one that killed her."

There was no way Ruby could keep the shock off her face. How in the hell did Sam find out about her role in Jess' death?

"Yes, Ruby, I know everything," said Sam. " I know that you worked for the demon that murdered my parents and I know it was you that killed Jess."

"Sam, I didn't want to do that. Azazel made me. He made me do that."

"Shut up!" growled Sam. "You don't do anything you don't want to."

"Sam, you need me. I was there when you hit rock bottom. I was the one who saved you from yourself."

"Oh yeah, you were there. You where there to convince me to use my powers to save people. People that your demon friends possessed."

"What?" Ruby was extremely perplexed as to how Sam knew all of this.

Dean gave a smirk at the demon's confusion. "You can thank one of your brethren for helping to open our eyes."

"Who?" hissed Ruby.

"Ever hear of the demon of Madness and Mayhem?" asked Dean. "He's the one who set me and Sammy straight on a couple of things, right before we sent him back to hell."

Ruby was scared because right now she was truly and thoroughly screwed. How did everything do down the drain so fast?

"You know," said Sam. "I've been trying to figure out what your agenda is. I've been racking my brain for weeks. Why would you help me exorcise all those demons? Then, today, you told me about the seal in New Mexico being broken and it hit me. You don't want me to stop Lilith from breaking the seals. You want me to stop Lilith after she's broken the seals. You want Lucifer rise. You're willing to let Lilith to do all the work so you can steal the credit for it."

"Sam, you have no idea how powerful you can become. If only you'd stop letting Dean hold you back."

Suddenly, Dean had the urge to thrust the knife right through Ruby's throat; if only to shut her up.

"By using demon powers? I don't think so," said Sam. "I can see why the angels don't want me to use my powers. I wasn't meant to have them in the first place."

"Yes, you were," replied Ruby. "You were Azazel's chosen one. You belonged to him."

"I was six months old. I belonged to John and Mary Winchester, not to the bastard who killed them."

"You know, you could have been a king and I would have willingly been your queen. We could have helped Lucifer rule the world. In hell, everyone would have knelt before us. We would haven taken over heaven," said Ruby. "Sammy, do you realize what you're giving up?"

"Only Dean gets to call me that." Taking the knife out of Dean's hand, Sam plunged it into Ruby's chest. It went right through the center of her heart. With a flash of light, the demon called Ruby was no more.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Dean. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Never better."

"Are you sure?" Dean knew this couldn't have been easy on his brother. Ruby had been there for Sam at his lowest. Even if she was the one who killed Jess.

"Dean, I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders," replied Sam. "I know Lilith is still out there and seals are being broken, but right now, I can't exactly explain it, but I feel good. I haven't felt this good since before you died, maybe even since before Dad died."

Dean knew why. It was because Ruby's hold over his brother had been broken. "Well, since you feel so good, what do you say we salt and burn the bitch's host?"

"Sounds like a plan," answered Sam. "So, why is there a demon trapped in the trunk of the Impala?"

oooooOOOOooooo

After salting and burning the body of Ruby's host, Sam recited some Latin to take car of the demon in the car's trunk. He had contemplated using the knife, but as there seemed to be no visible signs of injury to Tracy, there was a good chance they could save her. Sam suggested they drive back to the laundromat and do the exorcism there. Luck was on there said and once the demon was gone, they were left with an extremely disoriented woman laying in the trunk. She was confused and scared, but at least she was alive. After spinning a yarn that they weren't sure she totally believed, they left her to finish her laundry which was what she had been planning on doing when she was possessed in the first place.

"See Sammy, we saved the innocent person and you didn't have to use your powers," said Dean with a smile.

"Yeah," replied Sam. "Do you think Ruby was telling the truth about there being a group of demons in Seattle?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt to check it out."

"You want to?'

"Yeah, I've always wanted to visit the birthplace of Starbucks and Pearl Jam."

_**The End**_

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my story!!! I want to send an even bigger thanks out to everyone who took the time to write a review. I started this story to satisfy my need to see Sam and Dean regain their brotherly bond and to see Ruby finally get what she deserves. I had no idea it would be received so well and I am just bowled over by all the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy that you all have enjoyed this story! Please let me know what you think of the ending.


End file.
